Ryuuken's Determination
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: "Karena kau anak kebanggaanku Uryuu Ishida.." kebulatan tekad seorang ayah dalam mendidik sang anak lelaki. Meski harus dibenci dan dimusuhi, semua terasa adil baginya. RnR please..


Good day reader! Kali ini author coba menerka hubungan ayah anak antara Ishida Ryuuken dan Ishida Uryuu. Semoga masuk akal dan berkenan (halah!), modified-canon (mungkin, wakakakak *keplak!*), typo, happy RnR!

.

.

.

.

**Ryuuken's Determination**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

Ikatan darah, dasar bagi sekelompok manusia untuk membentuk organisasi yang disebut keluarga. Sudah seharusnya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang memenuhi atmosfir dalam organisasi ini. Tapi dunia bukan surga, bukan tempat ideal dan sempurna. Tidak sedikit benih kebencian dan dendam tumbuh subur menyerap habis kehangatan dan kasih sayang layaknya fotosintesis.

.

**Karakura's Graveyard, 29 Februari.**

Langit telah begitu gelap meski masih sore, hujan deras mengguyur seluruh permukaan bumi, hawa dingin menusuk namun menyegarkan. Seorang lelaki berjas biru muda berjalan membelah hujan memasuki pemakaman. Kepalanya tidak begitu terlihat, tertutup payung hitam yang ia genggam. Langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil menyibakkan genangan-genangan air dibawah. Langkahnya terhenti didepan makam, terukir nama Ishida diatas batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Ayah..." nada datar menahan segala emosi keluar dari sebuah mulut dibawah payung hitam tersebut. Tidak ia ketahui, seseorang mengamatinya dari kuil di seberang. Tatapan pengamat ini menyiratkan kesedihan, seperti merasakan apa yang mendera lelaki payung itu.

"...menurutmu, apa dia bisa memaafkanku ayah?"

"..." diam, mustahil batu nisan bisa menjawab.

Setelah puas berbicara sendiri, lelaki berpayung tersebut beranjak pergi, kembali menyisir hujan dalam hening, meninggalkan batu nisan berukir Ishida Souken.

PIP PIP PIP!

Pengamat yang sedang berteduh di kuil itu mematikan rokok dijemarinya, merogoh saku, membuka ponsel flip, lalu menempelkannya di telinga kanan.

"Kau kemana saja ayah? Yuzu dan Karin mencemaskanmu," suara lelaki diseberang telepon sedikit marah bercampur khawatir.

"Hahaha... tiba-tiba aku ingin mengunjungi Masaki, sekarang malah terperangkap hujan,"

.

**Karakura Hospital, 1 maret.**

Berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin, hari ini begitu cerah. Matahari menyebarkan pesona menyilaukan tanpa pandang bulu. Ditemani arak-arakan awan saling mendahului satu sama lain. Tenang, seorang lelaki berusaha menikmati pagi ini meski dari dalam ruangan lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit. Pandangan iris mata biru dari balik kacamata menerawang jauh ke langit.

PIP PIP! Telepon di atas meja kerja berbunyi. Disusul suara perempuan,

"Permisi tuan Ishida, ada seseorang ingin bertemu,"

"Bilang aku sedang keluar,"

"Baik,"

PIP! Telepon terputus, pemilik rumah sakit ini memutar kursinya, kembali menatap langit cerah dari balik kaca besar rumah sakit.

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan pegawainya dari luar. BRAKK! Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang pria tinggi masuk, dengan seorang security dibelakangnya.

"Yo Ishida! Lama tidak bertemu, jahat sekali kau berpura-pura tidak ada segala,"

"Ma-maaf pak, pria ini memaksa masuk, saya tidak bisa menahannya,"

Lelaki bermarga Ishida ini memutar kursinya, menghela nafas pelan, sudah kedua kalinya ia terganggu. Dengan lambaian tangan kanan sedikit, security tadi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau mau apa Isshin?"

"Hanya mengunjungi teman lama, seorang quincy yang pernah menyusup ke soul society sendirian dan menumbangkan 300 shinigami hanya dengan satu anak panah karena gelap mata ayahnya meninggal,"

"Itu cerita lama, aku masih labil saat itu,"

"Tidak, menurutku kau melakukan hal yang tepat saat itu Ryuuken,"

"..."

"...kau akan melakukannya?"

"Ya, waktunya sudah tiba,"

"Bah! Inilah yang kubenci dari klan Quincy,"

"Aku melakukan bukan sebagai quincy, tapi sebagai ayah, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku,"

"Ya...kau benar, hmm… suatu kehormatan bisa mengenalmu Ishida Ryuuken,"

.

**Karakura Hospital's Secret Chamber, 2 maret.**

Gelap, hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi ruangan rahasia luas ini. Konstruksi unik penuh balok-balok samar tertangkap mata. Udara dingin yang padat partikel arwah sangat mudah dirasakan, entah bagaimana bisa begitu. Seekor hollow dengan kepala manusia tergeletak lemas sekarat. Ratusan panah biru masih tertancap di tubuhnya. Lelaki berpakaian serba putih berlari mendekat, air mukanya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Apa maksudmu Ryuuken? Bertahanlah, kupanggil Inoue-san,"

"Begitu caramu memanggil ayahmu? Ugh!" tubuh hollow Ryuuken mulai terurai sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ryuuken!" kecemasan sudah memenuhi Ishida Uryuu, dendam dan kebencian pada ayahnya lenyap entah kemana. Ryuuken terkejut sejenak, lalu memasang senyum tipis.

"Jangan mati atau kau tidak akan kumaafkan selamanya ayah!"

"... sudah lama sekali sejak kau memanggilku ayah, Uryuu..."

"..."

"Kau sendiri paham, dengan kondisi setengah hollow ini, aku tidak mungkin tetap hidup,"

"Tapi, mengapa kau..."

"Karena kau anak kebanggaanku Uryuu Ishida.." tubuh Ryuuken terurai sempurna, ribuan partikel biru menyala mengitari tubuh sang quincy terakhir. Tanpa disadari, kedua iris biru mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air. Mengalir pelan melalui pipi putihnya, menciptakan sedikit embun pada kacamatanya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak menangis... aku tidak...mungkin menangisi dia..."

BRUKK! Uryuu jatuh pingsan, kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan ayahnya. Masih terlihat air mengalir dari dua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Karakura Hospital, Ryuuken's Private Room, 3 maret.

Uryuu duduk di singgasana sang ayah. Ditangannya terdapat buku lusuh yang didapat dari laci meja kerja Ryuuken. Berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini hujan deras. Suara gemericik air hujan masih terdengar meski dari sini, lantai teratas rumah sakit. Terbelalak mata Uryuu menatap kalimat demi kalimat dalam buku di pangkuannya. Sekejap ia tutup buku dan ia letakkan diatas meja.

Kini ia paham, alasan semua tindakan ayahnya selama ini. Ia paham bahwa dengan menumbuhkan dendam dan benci padanya, sang ayah berusaha menjadikan Uryuu seorang quincy tangguh, tidak tertindas oleh para shinigami seperti leluhurnya dahulu. Uryuu juga baru paham, dengan mengorbankan satu nyawa quincy lain, maka seorang quincy akan mampu menguasai Quincy : Letzt Stil, wujud terakhir quincy dengan satu sayap layaknya _fallen angel_. Ayahnya sengaja merubah diri menjadi hollow karena tahu bahwa Uryuu tidak akan sanggup membunuh orang lain. Semua demi anak semata wayang, Ishida Uryuu, yang akan menghadapi perang terakhir melawan Aizen. Perang dengan kemungkinan bertahan hidup sangat kecil.

Uryuu beranjak dari kursi, berdiri dihadapan kaca besar menatap hujan deras.

"Terima kasih ayah... dan...maaf... maaf baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang..."

Setetes air keluar dari mata Uryuu, baru sekarang ia benar-benar merasa sendirian di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

agak ter-_influence _hubungan Itachi-Sasuke sih, pokonya review aja deh, please..


End file.
